hackAftermath
by Kyoko Katahiro
Summary: SoraxOC. 4 years ago there was the Twilight Incident, is history doomed to repeat itself or can Sora stop Skeith from taking Kyoko under his wing? Please R&R. Edited 1.15.06


.HACKAFTERMATH 

((A/N & Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I don't own .hacksign or anything and yadda yadda yadda. This is 4 or 5 years after .hacksign so both are in their teens. Oh, Kyoko is an Original Character. I own her. OWNED! punt I edited a bit. Please R&R!))

USERNAME: SORA

PASSWORD:

LEVEL: 99

CHARACTER DESIGN: # 0396184

LOGIN

USERNAME: KYOKO

PASSWORD:

LEVEL: 63

CHARACTER DESIGN: # 9828201

LOGIN

ACCESSING THE WORLD

PLEASE WAIT…

ACCESS COMPLETE

ENTER THE WORLD

"Hey, Kyoko-chan!" Sora beamed, Kyoko looked around, they were in Mac Anu the city of water. "Sora-kun!" Kyoko was surprised as she turned to him. Sora took a good long look at Kyoko's character, she was surprisingly cute. Her hair was very long, down to her hips and black as the night, she had bright green eyes that shone with excitement and wore a long skirt that was a deep purple and on it was a electric blue Celtic cross, her top was a black midriff with a blue lightning strike across it and connected with the silver ring around her neck, her markings weren't common either; there were two triangles on her face under her eyes and two pointed at each other, they were blue and purple, the one facing up was blue and the one facing down was purple. "Look at you!" they said in unison, both laughing at each other's character design. Kyoko poked at Sora's hair. "It's green, and poofy." She said holding back her laughter "It's not poofy! Besides it looks like you have one of those cones they put on dogs so they don't bite at their wounds." Sora said pointing to the ring around her neck. " It doesn't look anything like that, you green-haired scarf-wearing freak! It's not even winter; besides what kind of man wears purple?" She shot back, people walking by were staring in either disgust, awe, or both. "At least I'm not 'noobish', and for your information... IT'S PLUM not purple!" He said smugly, his blades shot out, pointed and ready to kill. "Ignorant fool." Kyoko muttered under her breathe. "Aww, don't be so cruel." Sora said pouting his bottom lip and giving her 'puppy dog eyes'.

Kyoko grabbed his hand and dragged him to a potions stand eager to get started kicking some monster ass. "Listen, we gotta stop fighting, this was NOT the reason I leveled up my character and spent valuable time and money. So let's have some fun!" she smiled, and raised a fist in the air. "Let's go on a dungeon adventure!" Sora said with a smirk. "Don't give me that shit, Sora-kun. Let's go already." Kyoko said paying for her items and racing towards the Chaos Gate with him. Sora lead, being the faster character. Kyoko pushed him forwards not realizing if he fell she' d trip over him. People stared at them, looking a little weirded out as the two crashed to the ground. Sora fell hitting the stone and Kyoko fell on top of him. The two closed their eyes and remembered what their 'beloved' (more liked brutally hated) science teacher told them, "Every action has an equal and opposite reaction." they sighed. " I hate the laws of physics… and remembering review's of Newton's frigg'in Laws" Kyoko groaned, getting up and brushing off her skirt. "I hear you." Sora replied fixing his headband, which had become a lopsided mess.

They took the Chaos Gate to 'Grassy Windy Fields'. "I hear there's a special event here; maybe we could participate." Sora told her as they arrived. "Oh, maybe a rare treasure?" Kyoko's eyes lit up with delight and utter greed. "Yeah, right… Let's just go." Sora smiled at her and grabbed her wrist pulling her along. Kyoko blushed and tried to not let it affect her. She was shorter than him, and only came up to his chin. The event board flashed in the distance, "The words to get to the field are… Party, Mushroom, Event" Kyoko read aloud. The board read:

Event name: Mushroom hunt Players must teleport to the area 'Party Mushroom Event' to participate, every character has the chance to pick ONE mushroom, whoever finds the 'Winning mushroom' in the area will win 90,000 gold and 20,000 experience points. The member must be a part of a 2-3 person party to share the party benefits which are as stated: a 3 level weapon upgrade, a 3 level shield upgrade and 1 Baby Grunty that can only be found in this event. Good luck, my faithful players!

-Balmung

"Pff, one in a million. The rewards are so freak'in insane though! What I would do for that mushroom..." Kyoko was feeling enthusiastic about this event. She was in Sora's party so at least she was eligable for the prize. "Ain't that a joy." she sighed sarcastically and leaned to one side. The two warped to the spot. Hundreds of players were all over the field either contemplating which mushroom to pick or cursing for finding a 'dud' mushroom. A mushroom chased after a small wavemaster, obviously some of the mushroom's were traps, and that poor unlucky boy ran screaming from it. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HELP!" He screamed zooming past them. Sora and Kyoko pointed and laughed hysterically, they were so sick. "How is some poor kid being chased by a rabid mushroom funny? I have no idea but it's hysterical in our minds." Kyoko smiled and looked down at a sad looking light blue and bright yellow spotted mushroom. "May as well try my luck with this one!" She sighed and uprooted it. She screamed and leaped back as the mushroom began to talk "YOU'VE WON!" It screamed in a high-pitched child's voice. "HOLY CRAP!" She ran behind Sora and hid from the strange thing. "You hate meeeee!" It said and began to mutate before their eyes. "You made it angry, Kyoko-chan!" Sora shouted his eyes widened as the mushroom grew 10 times his size. "-THE HELL IS IT DOING NOW!" She said clinging to his arm. "Ah, dammit! It's a level 48. I was hoping it'd be a challenge. Go on, kill it." He said disappointed in the turn out. Kyoko let go of him and gripped her weapon. It was a spear that was much like Kurim's to Sora's dismay. Except it was purple and the blade was pointed in a different way, and of course the fact that engraved on it was the rune for 'spear' or 'gar-g'. She had named her spear after the Norse god Odin's spear, "Gungnir! Let's kick some ass and takes some names." She smiled running into battle with glee in her eyes as Sora sat back and watched.

"Blamung-sama, Sir!" Reki ran to Blamung stressed out to the max. "Something has gone wrong with the event! All the players except two have left the field and the winning mushroom seems to have mutated. do you think it's-" He spoke quickly informing Balmung of the current problem. "It is. Thank you Reki. I'll leave the reprogramming to you, I'm going to check it out." He said teleporting away. Reki hadn't the strength to protest against it he only had the energy to sigh and attempt to clean up the mess.

Balmung watched as the long arm woman fought. She followed through with her attacks as if she dancing to music. She hit the monster on the cues and defended when she wasn't attacking so she wouldn't be left wide open. Then he noticed someone who he knew not too well, the player killer Sora. The player killer watched on from a safe distance and waited for the girl. Every time she was hit he used a potion to heal her, obviously they were in the same party. They were in chat mode so he could hear her speaking to him. "Sora-kun! Why don't you come help! You can get the last hit!" she shouted and waved to him. "S'okay, Kyoko-chan! If I did something like that I'd get the MVP and you'd be left high and dry even though you did all the work. Go ahead take your hard earned exp points." He said back. "Hmm... They talk as if they know each other pretty well. They're using -chan and -kun honorifics. Wonder if they know each other in the real world. But, what did Reki see that's so irregular?" He whispered to himself crossing his arms in confusion.

"HAH! SHUT DOWN!" She yelled finishing off the monster. A chest dropped down from the sky and fell at her feet. "Good job Gungnir, you were a faithful servant." She spoke to her spear and opened the box. Sora stepped forward as they prepared to receive their reward. Sora's smirk left his face at he realized what was rising from the treasure chest, his heart sank and fear overcame him. "Oh god." He said in awe. Skeith rose with his cross staff, Kyoko watched in awe. She hadn't been a part of the .hackers so she had no idea what was happening. "Sora-kun, what is this?" She asked when suddenly she was raised up in the air. "K- KYOKO-CHAN! STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled at Skeith trying to pull her down. "A-a-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" She screamed the circle of gold lights surrounded her like it had Sora when he had become comatose. Her cross on her skirt changed from a Celtic cross to the sign of Skeith's cross. Her eyes opened wide she felt dizzy and losing consciousness. "S-sora...kun." She said. Her whole body turned black like a shadow and fell.

Sora caught her before she hit the ground. Her body was a lifeless shell now, but was it in the real world?  
-  
(Real world)

A phone rang. "Pick up. Pick up..." and impatient high school boy said tapping his foot on the ground as he sat in his computer chair. "Pick up..." he said once more.  
"You've reached the Karisato residence-" "Kyoko-chan!" "-if you'd please leave a message and phone number after the beep we'd be glad to call you back as soon as possible, thank you!" BEEP. "Kyoko-chan! It's Soratoshi, pick up please. I'm worried about what happened in The World. Please pick up!" He pleaded almost yelling into the phone. The phone clicked. Someone had picked up the line on the other end. "So-ra...ku-n." Dial tone. "Dammit!" He hung up the phone and threw his headset down. Running to the door and taking a jacket out of the closet he put on shoes and quickly left making sure to lock the front door. 'I have to make it in time. I just have to.' He thought running down the street. He skidded to a halt on a corner and ran to the apartment complex "Shiroikoto". He knocked on the door of 52A. No answer. He took out his student ID and slid it in the crack between the door and frame. The lock clicked, it was open. He turned the door knob and flung the door open.

He stopped. There she lay, Kyoko next to her computer desk her headset slid across the floor. He slammed the door closed and ran to her. He lifted her up holding her in his arms. "Kyoko-chan. Wake up. Onegai..." She wasn't dead, her breathing was slow like she was asleep, but she wasn't. She was in a coma.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let this happen to you. It's my fault."

((Cliff-hanger it up! XD I love Cliff-hanger's, they piss people off. I hope the new editing of this is better. I still used Karisato as Kyoko's last name! I had forgotten it was thrown away for Katahiro, and that Katahiro the 2nd in the editing line. I finally thought of a suitable name for Kyoko's spear too! Ryoki-chan should know why I named it after Odin's spear. That's patchy-eyed idiot... He's a lovable oaf... er... god. I'm so dumb.))


End file.
